


Bath Time

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Reita x Akana Oneshots [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Reita finds his girlfriend taking a bath, and decides to join her.
Relationships: Reita (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reita x Akana Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968670
Kudos: 4





	Bath Time

Reita was sleeping on the couch in the living room. “Reita.” His girlfriend Akana walks in the living room wearing her purple oversized t-shirt. “I’m going to take a-” She then notices her boyfriend sleeping on the couch. “…Bath…” The petite bassist said. She softly smiles and walks to her sleeping boyfriend. She leans down and gives her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. “You know where to find me.” Akana said while she walks away. Reita slowly wakes up as he opens his eye. He yawns and stretches his arms as he stands up from the couch. “Baby?” Reita asked while he looks for his girlfriend. He then saw the bathroom door cracked open. He peeks through the cracked open door, seeing his girlfriend’s naked body getting in the tub. The bassist blushes so hard as he stares at his girlfriend relaxing in the tub. As she lifts her pale slim leg up to wash it, Reita blushes as he felt his member get hard. “Dear God...” Reita said as he unzips his jeans. He takes his pants off with his underwear. “I want her.” Reita said while he takes his hoodie and shirt off. “And I love her so much.” Reita said while he takes his noseband off his face. 

Reita sneakily walks in the bathroom without his girlfriend knowing. He sits in the bathtub behind Akana. “So good.” Akana said while she lies back against Reita’s chest. Akana looks at her boyfriend who was smiling down at her. She blushes as Reita wraps his arms around her and plants kisses on her head. “What are you doing here?!” Akana asked all surprised and her face turning red. “I can’t join bath time with my girlfriend?” Reita asked. “Just don’t come out like that. That scared me.” Akana said. “Sorry about that babe, but you are so kawaii when you are scared like a little bunny.” Reita said while he pokes her nose softly with his finger making Akana blush so hard. Reita chuckles and then kisses his girlfriend on the lips. Akana kisses him back with more passion. Akana turns her body around to kiss Reita to make it a lot easier for her. The bassist wraps his arms around her waist. He then pins her up against the end of the tub as he shoves his tongue inside of her mouth making her moan. His lips then trails to her neck. “Ah…Reita…” She moaned as he licks her neck. “Come on baby…say it again…” Reita said seductively as he begins to kiss her small breasts. 

“Reita…Reita…Reita…” Akana moans as her boyfriend sucks and licks her nipples. He fondles the right nipple as he sucks and licks her left nipple. Reita takes a deep breath as he goes underwater. Akana moans and gasps at the same time as she feels his tongue in her woman’s area. Reita comes out of underwater with a sexy smirk on his face. He lifts her slim legs up and kisses them softly. “Enter inside of me…please…” Akana said with delight. Reita then separates Akana’s legs apart and puts them in between each side of his hips. “As you wish.” He leans down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. He then enters inside of her and thrusts her. “Ngh…” Akana moaned. “Ah…” Reita moaned in delight. “Oh baby…” Reita moaned again. “Ah!” Akana shrieked as her boyfriend hits her sweet spot.

“I want you so badly…you’re so beautiful…” Reita moaned while he thrusts his girlfriend. Akana gasps in delight as she holds on to Reita as he thrusts her faster. “Rei…I’m…going to cum…” Akana said in between breaths. “Go ahead baby…” Reita smirks seductively as he thrusts his girlfriend faster and pounds into her even more harder. “Ah! REITA!!!” Akana screamed with delight as she begins to cum inside of her boyfriend. Reita then cums inside of his girlfriend. He stops and then pants. He gives his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. “I love you so much.” Reita said. “I love you so much too.” Akana said while panting. 

The couple continues their bath time together while snuggled in each other’s arms. “Did I hurt you?” Reita asked worriedly. “No. I’m fine.” Akana said while she was lying back against his chest. “I hope I didn’t go too rough on you.” Reita said while he strokes his girlfriend’s hair. “No, I love it when you move fast.” Akana smiled while she plays with his hands. Reita smile relieved and kisses her temple.


End file.
